


Wrong Apartment

by Sassy_assassin



Series: Dragon Age Apartment AU [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aveline is also kind of in it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_assassin/pseuds/Sassy_assassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke accidentally breaks into Fenris' apartment after a night of partying with Isabela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Apartment

Hawke blearily blinked awake, squinting his eyes at the bright sunshine streaming in through the open window. His head was killing him, and he remembered laughing, bright lights and alcohol. He remembered a lot of alcohol in fact, and Isabela, which meant that he had the hangover of a lifetime at the moment. He opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out in disgust at the taste left from his night of drinking. Hawke glanced around, noticing that he wasn’t in his apartment. He remembered him and Isabela leaving the club, but getting separated from her. Hawke figured that he must have tried to get back to Isabela’s place, and passed out there. 

“Isabela?” he called out. He stood up slowly from the couch he had been laying on, just in time to watch the front door of the apartment open. Hawke looked up to see a strange man staring at him with wide eyes that instantly narrowed in suspicion. He didn’t notice the way the other man’s weight shifted, ready to run, but was too entranced with the man’s green eyes and light hair. “Uh, you’re not Isabela.” He managed to get out, still staring at the man. The other man’s stance relaxed slightly. 

“No, I’m not.” The man answered. He was all too aware of his wild neighbor, and on more than one occasion had met some of her equally crazy companions in the hallway. He figured this was one of them, though couldn’t figure out how the man had gotten into his apartment. Hawke swallowed at the man’s unexpectedly deep voice, still staring at him.

"I’m sorry, but I’m really hungover and honestly I have no idea what’s going on right now.” Hawke confessed with a grin. Despite being hungover, Hawke could tell the man was attractive.

“My name is Fenris. Isabela is my neighbor. How did you get in here?” Fenris asked. Hawke nodded his head at this information, then thought about Fenris’ question. He remembered losing Isabela, stumbling back to her apartment building, and then finding the door locked. 

“Oh.” Hawke muttered, as he realized his mistake. Fenris raised an eyebrow at that, but remained silent. “I remember Isabela’s apartment was locked so I crawled onto the fire escape and tried to get in through the window. Guess I counted wrong.” Hawke finished. Fenris had a slight tilt to his mouth, smirking at Hawke’s story. “I was drunk.” Hawke said defensively. “I-uh. I’ll just go, sorry for passing out in your apartment. I’m Hawke by the way.” he stuttered as he edged out of the apartment in embarrassment. 

Hawke breathed a sigh of relief as he made it into the hallway, and walked over to Isabela’s door. He knocked, but no response came, and Hawke pulled out his phone to try and call her. The black screen stared back at him, as Hawke realized his phone was dead. He patted down his pockets for his car keys, letting out a frustrated sigh when they were nowhere to be found. Hawke raised his head to look down the hallway at Fenris’ still open door. He walked back over to it, and cleared his throat to get the other man’s attention. Fenris had not moved much, and was still close to the open door. He looked up as Hawke approached the doorway. “So, Isabela’s not in her apartment. Well, she’s not answering her door at least, and my phone’s completely dead. Also, I think she may have my car keys. At least, I hope she does.” Hawke admitted. He looked up sheepishly at Fenris. “I feel terrible for asking, but is there any way I can hang out here, just until I can get a hold of her?” Hawke asked. Fenris looked unsure, but didn’t answer at first. 

“I suppose that would be alright.” Fenris answered finally. Hawke smiled, and thought he saw a light blush appear on the other man’s cheeks.  
Hawke plopped back down on the couch in the apartment, plugging his phone into a charger he borrowed from Fenris. He watched as Fenris began washing dishes in his kitchen, his offer of help having been turned down. 

“So, you know Isabela?” Fenris asked from the kitchen. 

“I met her when I moved to Kirkwall. Probably the best and worst thing that could have happened to me.” Hawke replied. Fenris chuckled lightly at this, and returned his attention to the dishes. 

Hawke picked up his phone, finally able to turn it on, even though it was still charging. He groaned, drawing the attention of Fenris, as he saw the several missed calls and unread messages, almost all from Aveline. Hawke called her back, knowing she was probably worried. 

“Hawke!” Aveline greeted as she picked up, relief evident in her voice. “Are you alright? What happened to you? Isabela said she lost track of you last night.” 

“I’m fine Aveline, and I’m at Isabela’s neighbor’s apartment. Long story short, I crawled through the wrong window.” Hawke relayed, wincing at how Aveline was going to lecture him about that later. 

“Ooh, which neighbor kitten?” came a sultry voice Hawke hadn’t expected to hear. 

“Isabela!? What are you doing there?” Hawke asked in surprise. 

“I found her in my kitchen, eating all my food. I don’t even want to know how she got in here.” Aveline answered tiredly. Hawke snorted at the mental image, knowing how thrilled Aveline probably was to wake up to Isabela in her kitchen. 

“It’s your neighbor down the hall, Fenris.” Hawke said, answering Isabela’s earlier question. He noticed Fenris’ eyes on him as Hawke mentioned his name. 

“And he let you stay?” Isabela asked incredulously. Hawke wrinkled his forehead in confusion. Fenris hadn’t seemed overly reluctant to let him crash on the couch while waiting for Isabela, but she made it sound like an amazing feat. “He must like you.” Isabela teased. 

“What do you mean?” Hawke asked. 

“He’s gorgeous, but he won’t let me anywhere near him. I’m honestly jealous.” Isabela admitted. Hawke felt a slight blush creep onto his cheeks at Isabela’s statement. It’s not that he hadn’t thought the other man was attractive, but Isabela made it sound like him even being in the same room as Fenris was some kind of declaration of love. Hawke brought his mind back to why he was currently sitting in Fenris’ apartment. 

“Isabela, do you have my keys?” Hawke asked, worried about what could have happened to them if she didn’t. 

“Yes, and your wallet.” Isabela replied. 

“Wait, what!?” Hawke exclaimed as he began to check his pockets for his wallet. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” He muttered, as he found that his wallet was indeed gone. 

“Don’t worry sweet thing, I’ll come and drop them off later.” Isabela answered.

“Isabela, what do you mean by later?” Hawke asked suspiciously. 

“Tonight…or maybe tomorrow.” Isabela replied. Hawke sighed. He could practically see her grinning as Aveline offered to come pick him up. Hawke considered her offer while he looked at Fenris, who was now somewhat anxiously drying dishes.

“I would appreciate it thank you Aveline. You’re a true friend.” Hawke added, emphasizing the last part. 

“Oh, you’re no fun. Besides, I am a true friend. I’m trying to get you together with my amazingly gorgeous neighbor.” Isabela pouted. Hawke just sighed. He hung up after confirmation that they would be there in about 15 minutes. Hawke looked up at Fenris, thinking about Isabela’s comment, and thought that he wouldn’t mind getting together with him. He was, as Isabela put it, “amazingly gorgeous”. And he certainly had an attractive voice.

“Isabela and my friend Aveline, should be here in a few minutes. Sorry for the inconvenience, and thanks for letting me charge my phone.” Hawke stated.

“It was no trouble. It sounds like you were a better guest than Isabela was.” Fenris smirked.

“She’s probably eaten Aveline out of house and home by now.” Hawke grinned. 

“I don’t doubt it.” Fenris chuckled. Hawke smiled at the other man’s unexpected laughter. His smile died down as his eyes swept over the room, surveying the damage from earlier. Apparently, his drunk self didn’t care about running into tables and knocking things over. Hawke bent down to pick up a lamp that had fallen off the side table, wincing as he realized it was broken. 

“Uh, sorry. I’ll pay for that.” Hawke promised as he began to pick up some of the pieces. Fenris looked mildly confused, until his eyes landed on the object in Hawke’s hands. 

“There is no need. I never used it anyway. You can just throw it away.” Fenris replied. As Hawke walked toward the trash bin in the kitchen, he became aware of how small the kitchen was as he was forced to squeeze by Fenris, who was now putting away dishes. Hawke mumbled an apology as he bumped into the smaller man, his face red as he finally managed to throw the lamp away. A knock at the door signaled his friends’ arrival, and Fenris went to answer it. Hawke walked over to the door, a couple feet behind him. Isabela took one look at Hawke’s flustered face, and raised an eyebrow.

“Am I interrupting something?” She smirked. 

“Oh, Isabela get your mind out of the gutter.” Hawke scolded her, attempting to appear unfazed by her question, even though his face was turning an even darker shade of red. 

“Uh thanks again. It was nice meeting you.” Hawke awkwardly thanked Fenris, as he pushed Isabela into the hallway. Fenris simply nodded, and closed the door behind him.

“Smooth.” Isabela laughed as Hawke dropped his face into his hands. 

“It was bad, I know. I just- it was nice meeting you? I mean it was, but-ugh.” Hawke broke off, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. 

“You’ve got it bad, kitten. Why didn’t you just ask him out, he already found you asleep in his apartment.” Isabela smirked. Hawke stared at her.

“You’re not helping you know. Where’s Aveline?” Hawke asked, noticing that the other woman wasn’t in sight. 

“She decided she didn’t need to come since I was coming anyway. Besides, it’s not like she could help you out here, you know how she is with flirting.” Isabela remarked. 

“I wasn’t flirting with him.” Hawke replied.

“No, but you should have been. He was clearly interested, you should have seen him blush when I suggested something was going on.” Isabela grinned wickedly. 

“What am I supposed to say? Hey, I just met you and accidentally passed out on your couch, but you’re really attractive, and do you want to grab coffee sometime?” Hawke bit out sarcastically. 

“I enjoy coffee.” replied a deep voice. Hawke turned towards the voice, mortification and shock plain on his face as he saw Fenris standing in the doorway with a small smile. 

“Did I ever tell you how thin these walls are?” Isabela remarked casually.

“No, but you should have earlier.” Hawke retorted, his face turning a bright red as he turned his attention back to Fenris. A slight blush dusted Fenris’ cheeks as he stood awkwardly in the doorway, waiting for a response from Hawke. 

“I am not making a good impression of myself today.” Hawke muttered, which elicited a short laugh out of Fenris. 

“I can only imagine what you would have been like had you not been hungover on my couch earlier.” Fenris said, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Hey, I would have been amazing! I’ll have you know that you would have been swept off your feet by my charm and rugged good looks.” Hawke smirked. Fenris laughed, and Hawke thanked the Maker that Isabela had retreated back into her own apartment. 

“So, coffee?” Fenris asked, smiling.

“Maker yes.” Hawke answered.


End file.
